utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Espei
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = kinako |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = エスペイ |officialromajiname = esupei |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 2863628 |mylist1 = 15347891 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co140994 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = EspeiUtaite |partner = }} |ktq4tR0a_-Y}} Espei (エスペイ) is a guitarist, bassist, drummer, keyboardist, arranger, lyricist and composer, but most prominently an . His voice is solid and masculine, which has a slightly reckless, yet sturdy edge to it, making his voice suit rock songs well. He however has shown to be capable of singing in very high registers to suddenly switching to death growls like in his metal cover of "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" . His most popular cover is his "Ama no Jaku" with 118K views as of September 2013. Not only is he capable of singing rock songs, but he can also sing in a gentle, soothing voice that gives off a relaxing atmosphere, as seen in his "BLURRY" . On July 2009, he won the grand prix on Oku Hanako Utattemita & Ensoushitemita (Sing & Play) contest, with his arrange of "Waratte Waratte" He is also part of the band PEIM, with Popeko, 164 and Mado, and in year 2010, they did a live in Hiroshima. On July 12, 2011 they did their original song "REROAD". He sang "The Last Promise" in 164's 3rd album . He also participated in some lives. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of PEIM with Popeko, 164 and Mado # (Released on March 07, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea) -Sing & Play ver.- (2008.10.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Akujiki Musume Conchita" (Evil Food Eater Conchita) (2009.03.20) # "Telepath Telepath" (2009.03.23) # "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky☆Star OP) (2009.03.28) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.04.20) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) (2009.06.10) # "Waratte Waratte" (Smile Smile) -Sing & Play Arrange ver.- (2009.06.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) feat. Espei, Mitani Nana, Ten, PUPI, Cherose, nam, Luschka and Madasasashi (2009.06.23) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" (Shine! GIRLS) (2009.06.29) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.07.13) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) -Metal Sing & Play ver.- (2009.08.14) # "Kodoku no Hate" (End of Solitude) (2009.08.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2009.08.25) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two Faced lovers) (2009.10.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.11.02) # "Dear" (2009.11.15) # "R-18" (2009.11.24) # "Fate：Rebirth" (2009.12.03) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.01.11) # "shiningray" (2010.01.30) # "Jenga" (2010.02.21) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.02.23) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.05.31) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (2010.06.19) # "Boku Sora Umi Kimi" (Me Sky Sea You) (2010.06.27) # "Blue" (2010.07.10) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.08.06) # "Owari Yuku Sekai to, Saigo no Bokura." (As The World Ends, Our Final Moments) (2010.08.19) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2010.08.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.22) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Pop Heart Sutra) (2010.09.07) # "Calc." (2010.09.11) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.15) # "Calc." -PEIM Band ver.- (2010.10.03) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.10) # "Kibou no Hashi to Jiyuu no Mahou" (Bridge of Hope and Spell for Freedom) (2010.12.31) # "Rolling Girl" (2011.01.29) # "memory" (2011.02.20) # "Sayonara Memories" (Goodbye Memories) (2011.03.05) # "Hitori Ano Koro no Medley" (Medley of the Time I was Alone) (2011.04.03) # "Pierrot" (2011.04.04) # "Nishi he Iku" (To the West) (2011.04.10) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.05.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) (2011.05.29) # "REROAD" -PEIN ver.- (Original) (2011.07.12) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.08.01) # "Kakokyuu Dance" (Hyperventilation Dance) (2011.08.17) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.08.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.19) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Miraisen" (Future's Horizon) (2011.10.03) # "Before After" (2011.10.11) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.29) # "Reset" (2011.11.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.25) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.12.27) # "Invisible" (2012.01.21) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.28) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.09) # "Notebook" (2012.02.24) # "Kujira no Machi" (City of Whales) (2012.03.25) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasare Nai Dinner" (Happiness and Funerals, an Unsatisfying Dinner) (2012.03.25) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Band ver.- (2012.04.17) # "Black Board" (2012.05.04) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.19) # "Nounai Denpa" (Brain Waves) (2012.06.16) # "Television Zombie" (2012.06.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.06.30) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.11) # "1st music" (2012.09.28) # "Kotoba≧Imitation" (Words≧Imitation) (2012.10.16) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life is Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.25) # "Ao" (Blue) (2012.12.08) # "Toorisugari no Dareka" (That Someone I Passed By) (2012.12.23) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Captain's Log) (2013.01.23) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "Mister Déjà vu" (2013.02.23) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.05.04) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.18) # "Rubik's Cube" (2013.06.22) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (Heat-Haze≒Variation) (2013.06.30) # "BLURRY" (2013.09.08) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.16) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2013.12.31) # "Shinpushi" (2014.01.25) # "Soine" (2014.02.16） # "Sekishin-sei: Kamatoto Araryouji" (2014.03.04) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (2014.03.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (2014.04.16) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (2014.04.23) # "Anti-beat" (2014.05.04) # "Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni" (2014.05.25) # "Saikyou Iku" (2014.09.18) # "Kakuri Byouto" (2014.10.31) # "4:44" (2015.01.26) # "Vocaloid Medley -Seichou ver.-" (2015.02.11) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.02.28) # "Sayonara Sankaku" (2015.05.10) # "Panda Hero" feat. Miiya and Espei (2015.06.09) # "Aira" (2015.07.12) }} Discography Gallery |Espei Waratte.png|Espei as seen in "Watatte Waratte" }} Trivia * He graduated in year 2011.His "Sayonara Memories" video External Links * Twitter